In order to influence the flight attitude of an aircraft, it is known from the general prior art to utilize conventional control flaps for moderating occurring deviations of the flight attitude from the respective flight attitude that corresponds to the specified control parameters.
WO 2011/009918 A1 discloses a method for generating a pilot warning signal when an induced Dutch roll is detected.